


Easy

by TempestVoiced



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempestVoiced/pseuds/TempestVoiced
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are too many easy things in South's life.<br/>[A short, ramble-y one shot]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy

**Author's Note:**

> I just have a lot of feels about South okay.

There are too many easy things in your life, Agent South.

Easy is cutting off your hair when you're fifteen because the boy you convinced yourself you loved broke up with you and your hair is a fucking mess because _Christ_ can you not cut straight with the tears in your eyes and you just wanted to desperately to change something because you thought it’d make him love you again.

Easy is finding the guts to kiss the girl in brown armor only after two months of knowing her; Easy is managing to find all the places you like to touch her and she likes you to touch, fingers running up her spine and around her waist while your lips trace maps across her stomach and collarbones.

Easy is fucking up half a legion of Innie soldiers with your brother, snapping necks and shattering knee caps and finding creative ways to throw them off bridges and slam their heads into lockers.

Easy is dragging the same brother, shot and bleeding, into the back of a Pelican as he tries to convince you that these shots are fatal; Easy is telling him to shut the hell up and screaming “ _You’re not going to leave me_ ” at him until he finally shuts his goddamn mouth.

Easy is escaping the ruins of a project that screwed over a lot of people like you and him, people on top of leaderboards with jealousy running rampant through the soldiers in it (you take this part to heart, because you don’t quite remember when your brother doesn’t call you by your name anymore, and you don’t call him by his).

Easy is stealing an A.I from one of your dead buddies and feeling the not-so-satisfied feeling of another being’s voice in your head and you wonder why in the first place you wanted one of these because god _damn_ are they annoying.

But it’s not so easy when you purposely put your life in front of your brother’s to save your own ass as the person you once thought of as a team mate rips your sibling’s A.I out of his skull and throws him to the ground as he screams at you “ _South, help me please!_ ” and you can do nothing but look at him and be thankful he doesn’t see the tears streaking down your cheeks; It’s not so easy to sit by your brother as he dies and one last transmission comes through your helmet, voice like nails on a chalkboard and getting quieter with each passing second.

_“Stay safe, kiddo.”_


End file.
